


普通デート

by shinehana96



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinehana96/pseuds/shinehana96
Relationships: Murakami Maido Raul/Abe Ryouhei
Kudos: 4





	普通デート

| 现背ooc

| 不知道从哪里偷的设定

| 日常生活无脑甜

| 结尾极其仓促 虎头蛇尾预警

推荐BGM：kis my ft2 - Snow Domeの約束

💙❤️💚💛💜

阿部亮平有设想过他的小男友在邀请自己共度圣诞节时，会提出什么样的要求。这是他接受那个男孩青涩却浓烈爱意后的第一个圣诞节，也是他们出道后的第一个圣诞节。

虽然有在好好的遵守着未成年演艺人保护条例，可是这么久以来的朝夕相处也会让阿部有些害怕这个男孩会不会突然的厌倦自己——

毕竟还是个十几岁的现役高中生啊、青少年的心思我可琢磨不来......

这么思索着，阿部又重新把注意力集中到了关于圣诞节的问题上。

现役高中生的思绪的确是千变万化捉摸不透，不过阿部也是的确没想到那个男孩会提出这个请求——

「即使是一晚上也好、」像小鹿一般的眼睛忽闪着，「如果能跟あべちゃん度过普通情侣一般的约会时光，就十分满足了～」

おやおや.....倒不是阿部的想法太过成人化，十几岁的思春期少年不应该是满脑子黄色废料才比较正常嘛？关于这个，阿部还提前好几天就在考虑应该怎么样拒绝才不会伤害到青春期玻璃一般的少男心。

看来是多此一举了啊......阿部想，难不成是千年难遇的纯情男孩让我一朝捡漏了？不过如果非要用「捡漏」这个词儿的话，应该是男孩捡漏自己比较妥当吧......毕竟男孩蹭蹭上窜的身高、即将度过变声期变得沉稳的声音，还有手臂和胸腹部不断生长出来的优质肌肉，虽然还没有情侣之事，可是无论怎么看，自己都应该是下位者才对......

倒是并不反感做下位者啦......阿部又跑神开始胡思乱想，他盯着手机屏幕——那个男孩硬要换上的隐秘的两人小指勾小指的照片——嘛......如果是Raul的话、做下位者也不是那么难以接受嘛......

やれやれ～又跑偏了......手机叮咚一下响了截断了阿部无限发散的思绪，是来自Raul的邮件——

「如果可以的话😁」用着可爱的emoji，还是个爱撒娇的小孩呢，「想让あべちゃん搭配情侣穿搭哦(´-ω-`)像それスノ那样的话就好了😊」

情侣搭配啊......阿部开始认真的思索起来，如同行走衣架、现役模特的自己的小男友，自然是穿什么都好看了。情侣度、平衡感都要做到恰到好处......啊对了，小孩还处于生长期，保暖性也得顾好才行，不然想要继续伸长的骨骼关节冻伤的话就糟糕了。

这样综合多方面因素考虑之后，阿部的脑海里很快就浮现出服装搭配在一起的样子，随手拿来旁边的笔和纸开始描描画画起来，每一件单品都细致的标注了颜色和尺码。

虽然没有什么机会认真展示过，可是阿部的绘画水平还是相当不错的，不一会儿两个小人各有pose的草图就跃然纸上了。

高一点的小人有着更飘逸的前额发，奶白色的毛衣内搭外面是深灰色的牛角外套，这件外套是Raul平时上学时会穿在制服上面的，底下是不松不紧裁剪得当的黑色西装料子的长裤——这是今年Raul生日时，自己送给他的礼物。

买新的衣服来配搭当然很好，但是在寒冷的冬季，果然还是穿已经跟身体度过了磨合期的舒适衣物更好一些吧～

而稍矮的小人儿，选了浅驼色的针织毛衣，为了与小男友的颜色对应，还在里面加了一件白色的内搭T恤，外面是深灰色但有黑色细线条纹的牛角扣大衣，下身是白色的长裤。

这样简单又舒适，相似又稍微不同的温暖搭配应该是圣诞节情侣穿搭的最正解吧～阿部在心里有些得意的想，于是把这两个小人儿拍下来发送过去，不一会儿便收获了一堆叹号和かわいい、センスがいい的称赞海洋。

阿部满足的勾着嘴角，「fufu」的笑着似乎纸张上那个小人儿会即刻摇着双手向自己跑过来，而事实也是这样的——

在点着花花绿绿的霓虹灯的街道，还飘着雪的东京都内，有一个穿着深灰色外套、扣子没有好好扣住的未成年立在卖场门口一个巨大的圣诞树前面。过于绚烂的灯光给他银青色的极浅发丝上了好几层新的颜色，有风吹过来，拢到一侧的额前发被吹的乱糟糟的。可是未成年本人并不在意，他随意的将头发向后揽过去，吐着白气又把手插进兜里。右手拇指和食指的指腹不停摩擦着口袋里的小盒子，一下一下的，温柔又有力。

啊......稍微有点迟到了呢......当阿部快步跑过来，在看到男孩的那一瞬间，他放慢脚步调整呼吸，心里这样想着。因为下着雪又是圣诞节，交通都变得堵塞起来了。

而男孩却隔着一百米开外就看到了他，于是正如阿部想象的那样，男孩咧开嘴巴大笑着，摇晃着双手朝自己跑了过来，一把揽住自己来了一个大大的熊抱。

「ちょとごめんね、ラウールー」窝在Raul怀里，阿部声音闷闷的说着，「有点堵车了......」

「没关系没关系～」拥抱结束，Raul冲着他摇摇头，「我没有等多久的，あべちゃん。」

『嘘つきー』阿部在心里默默的拆穿，明明因为拥抱而碰在一起的他的手都快要结冰了。但他并不打算揭穿男孩拙劣的无伤大雅的谎言，而是搀住了比他高出一个头的男孩的胳膊。虽说出道已经差不多一年时间了，可是在大街上还是鲜少有人会认出他们，更何况还是在节日氛围浓厚的圣诞节，人人都在专注着自己身边的那个人，就跟现在的阿部和Raul眼里只有彼此一样。所以阿部扬起笑脸，「那么、我们接下来要去哪里呢？」他挎着男孩的手臂微微收紧，「ラウ、应该有做攻略才对吧～」

而男孩则是伸出被阿部挎住的手，转而握住阿部的，再一起塞进自己的口袋里。他亮亮的眼睛盯着阿部，马上就笑开了。手心是男孩微微发汗的粘腻又温暖的触感，他的嘴巴一张一合，白色的雾气扑到了阿部的脸上，「其实没有做什么攻略、ごめん、あべちゃん、」男孩显得有些局促，但又很快自在起来，他拉着阿部的手又紧了紧，「只想着跟あべちゃん散散步来着、走在有漂亮霓虹灯光和华丽圣诞树的街道......就光是陷入这个幻想，就已经花掉我所有的精力了......」

「そもそも、もう無理ですよ今、」停顿了一会儿，男孩的脸肉眼可见的泛红起来，「居然真的跟あべちゃん在这样的约会，もう無理だ、俺。すげぇ嬉しい😄」

「バカだな、」阿部浅浅的笑着，用力回握口袋里温暖的手，并扯着男孩往前走，「走吧，不是想在圣诞树下散步吗、就我跟你😉」

风呼呼的吹着，耳边不知是哪里传来的圣诞的歌声。Raul和阿部走在灯火通明的街道上，大片的雪花落在Raul深色的外套上，阿部饶有兴趣的观察着雪花的形状，却不知道他茶色的发顶也粘上了圣洁的白色，Raul伸手帮他扫掉冰凉的来源。

两人顺着道路饶了一个大圈，最终还是回到了一开始的圣诞树下。

阿部有注意到自己的小男友十分在意另一个口袋中的东西，据他偷偷观察似乎是一个红色丝绒的小盒子，心下便猜了个八成左右。

立在圣诞树下，阿部松开Raul的手，哈着气温暖着揉搓的双手，他悄悄斜着视线看旁边的小男友几乎要把口袋里的小盒子捏断。于是在心里又好气又好笑的叹了口气，冲着那人悠悠的伸出自己的右手——

「如果Raul要给我戴上什么东西的话、」他停了一下，看着男孩，「什么都可以哦～」

于是阿部的指间出现了一只银色的雪花样子的戒指，中间的小钻有着不输给真实雪花的晶莹的光亮——由Raul笨手笨脚的帮阿部戴上。

得到礼物的阿部满足的抿着嘴「fufu」的笑，重新窝进了小男友的怀里，这回他不再继续一贯的欲拒还迎，而是坦率的紧紧的抱住了Raul，「ありがとう、ラウー好きです、」坏心眼补上后半句，「指輪wwww」

明显感觉到Raul泄气到肩膀都耷拉了下来，「もう—あべちゃん、それだけ？」他将阿部从怀里拉出来，「それだけ？」他重复着。

「指輪より好きだよ、」阿部开口——

「ラウのこと、ずっと大好き❤️」

FIN⭐️


End file.
